<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Shouldn’t by ifyouwantto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773977">I Shouldn’t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantto/pseuds/ifyouwantto'>ifyouwantto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Azumane Asahi, Switch Azumane Asahi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantto/pseuds/ifyouwantto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of holding back because of insecurities, you decide not to hold back anymore.<br/>Of course, it’s easier said than done, especially when you try getting over your doubts with, admittedly, the most gorgeous man you had ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. stumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first smut, so constructive criticism is always welcome!</p><p>I’ve noticed that there isn’t nearly enough Asahi stories/smut, so I have decided to give you guys some decent quality sexy times with one of my fav haikyu characters. </p><p>If you’re interested, you can also check out my wattpad account, @ifyouwantto , where I write longer romance stories. I’ve already finished an Asahi x reader and I’m three chapters into writing a Daichi x reader (can you tell i like beefy men?). </p><p>Thank you for choosing my story, don’t forget to kudos/comment if you enjoyed it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps you were simply overreacting. Maybe your situation wasn’t as terrible as you made it seem. It was probably all something you made up to victimize yourself... <em>right</em>?</p><p>Walking along campus for the first time might have not been the most optimal setting for these thoughts, yet it was impossible to get it out of the way.</p><p>The situation?</p><p>You were freshly 18 years old, and you hadn’t even come close to having sex.</p><p>18 isnt even a very old age to be a virgin, if anything its congratulated that you have been able to overcome the plague that is horny teenage boys. Yet, growing up in a small town where everyone seemed to fit in but you, it was only normal for you to wonder if something was wrong with you for not having some kind of wild story to transition into college with.</p><p>Your friend group slowly fell apart, as most do after highschool. It had always been apparent that there had been a gap between you and them. Them being the slender, athletic, short, essentially ideal type of girl. Someone that could pull anyone they wanted, and did just that. Living vicariously through your friends had been your only exposure to the entire phenomenon of sex.</p><p>Part of you was terrified of another man seeing your naked body, noticing it’s dips, curves, and slight discolouration. Another part of you was worried because of these stories you had been told.</p><p>“He was done in like a few minutes.”</p><p>“He barely even kissed me.”</p><p>“I didn’t finish.”</p><p>“It was okay, I guess.”</p><p>Those were just some of the things said that made you hesitant to pursue someone. Yet there was still the strong desire to get pursued as well. Essentially <em>capturing someone</em> and having them give you what you want.</p><p>“It was so good.”</p><p>“When he like, grips you tightly, and your eyes roll back, it’s crazy.”</p><p>Those were some of the more positive comments.</p><p>One thing that caught your attention was:</p><p>“It’s fun seeing how they <em>squirm</em>.”</p><p><em>Squirm</em>? why would that be fun—</p><p>Knocked out of your train of thought, something hard, seemingly like a wall, bumped into you. This of course, successfully teetered you off of your balance.</p><p>Two broad arms grabbed around your waist, preventing you from smacking your head against the concrete.</p><p>“Oh my god!” your yelp was cut short with confusion at what exactly was gripping your waist so tight.</p><p>Looking up, you see a tall, handsome, worried man, maybe already in his twenties, holding onto you as if you weren’t a complete stranger to him. The feeling subconsciously made your thighs clench.</p><p>“You can, um, let me go now.” you giggle as he apologizes, let’s go, and takes a large step back for good measure.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just, you were about to fall and I was right by you so-“</p><p>“Dont apologize for basically saving my life.” you smile. “Thank you. My names y/n, and I have no idea where my first class is.” you hold out your hand in hopes for a shake.</p><p>“My names Asahi, and I can help you find your first class.” he offers as he accepted the handshake.</p><p>His hands were warm, soft, and rough at the same time. The contact made a warm feeling pool at the bottom of your stomach as your gaze flitted up his bare forearms that were exposed from his sweater being rolled up slightly, then at his shoulders which were broad even beneath the thick garment.</p><p>It was suddenly very hard to continue the conversation, as all you focus on was that the boy seemed quite flustered.</p><p>Maybe he was the type to squirm.</p><p>Collecting your thoughts for a few seconds, you say “Yes! That would actually be a big help.”</p><p>You tell him the name of your class, teacher, and room number.</p><p>“That’s where I’m heading!” he replied with his rich voice. Trying to keep his composure, he clears his throat and continued, “So, we can walk together... if you want.”</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>After awkwardly deciding to sit next to each other for the lecture, you glance over at his notes every now and then. His writing was slanted, and he never pressed down too hard with a pencil. <em>An artists grip.</em></p><p>With your eyes drifting back to his calloused hands that held you tightly just an hour before, you found it difficult to pay attention to what your ancient teacher was blabbing on about.</p><p>What would a guy like this be getting from being nice to a girl like you?</p><p>However, in his mind, he thought the same about you.</p><p>He was copying down things on the slideshow, not fully digesting the information, but forcing himself to at least write something in order to not fall behind on the very first day of classes. He thought of the sweater you were wearing, how it slightly went past your arms, leaving the edges to engulf your small hands as you shivered from the fall breeze.</p><p>He thought you were gorgeous. Ethereal even. The way your eyes squinted as the air blew in them. Your head tilted up to make eye contact. The man could go on and on about how you were exactly his type, in every way.</p><p>His hand writing got messier and messier as he clenched his pencil harder whenever his thoughts led to more... inappropriate subjects.</p><p>He glanced over to see your chin propped up by a sweater covered hand. Your eyes were slightly squinting, trying to will yourself to keep them open as the professor droned on and on about a foreign subject. Taking a deep inhale, you wrote your phone number down and peeled that same pink sticky note from the stack, placing it on the side of his notebook before straightening in your seat and writing down the first line of your notes in the past hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. getting ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As your class slowly came to an end, you placed your binder into your backpack and pondered as to how you should make your move.</p><p>You drew in a deep breath and turned to him just as he started to speak.</p><p>"Hey, um, I was wondering if you could give me your number? Just in case we needed help in this class or like, exchanging notes-"</p><p>"Yes!" you exclaimed with a bit <em>too much</em> energy as you got ahold of yourself, "Um, Id love to give you my number." you smile as he passes you his phone, slightly clammy from his nerves. You, of course, weren't so naive as to wonder why exactly his hands were sweaty.</p><p>Yet it confused you, how a boy, no, a <em>man</em>, like Asahi would get nervous so easily. He was such a catch, its surprising he's the one who asked for your number. </p><p>After typing your number into his phone, you handed it back to him, putting the common flirting tactic of brushing your fingers against his to work. And it had worked, his stiff posture making itself apparent.</p><p>"Walk me back to my dorm? If you aren't busy, that is." you ask sweetly.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I don't have any classes after this one so, definitely." he replied quickly as you giggled at his eagerness.</p><p>A classic gentlemen, he was. Opening the door for you, letting you lead the way to your dorm, keeping a respectful distance.</p><p>The breeze made his hair flutter out of his bun, the shorter pieces of his layers framing his structured face, oh so gently.</p><p>He easily made you breath hitch every time you looked at him.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>Sooner than you had hoped, you arrived at your door, turning to him to say your thanks. </p><p>"Ill see you at the next lecture, right?" you ask as your hands fidget with the frayed ends of your backpack straps.</p><p>"Yeah, and maybe sooner, if you don't mind?"</p><p>"Are you asking me out, Azumane?" his name rolled off of your tongue with ease.</p><p>"If you say yes, then yes. But if not, then I <em>never</em> implied it that way, and I will most definitely <em>never</em> live it down." he rambles with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Well, the answer is<em> yes</em>. Text me when and where." you put a hand on his shoulder as you spoke, gently stroking his shoulder twice in a way that<em> just</em> crossed the border of platonic friendliness before letting go. Your hand casually slid down the side of his chest with a smile on your face before opening the door to your room and stepping in, waving bye to the starstruck boy before you.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>"I swear! She touched my shoulder and everything!" Asahi explains his eventful morning to his two roommates once he got home to his shared apartment.</p><p>"No way." Suga crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Did you get her number?" Daichi leaned over the granite countertop.</p><p>"Yes! I did, and I asked her out, but she told me to text her the details and stuff." Asahi fumbled wit his phone as he took it out of his pants pocket. "See?"</p><p>"So, where are you even going to take her?"</p><p>"I don't know. But I cant stand to embarrass myself even further." Asahi sighed.</p><p>"She enthusiastically gave you her number, so I guess it didn't go too terribly." Suga sighed and grabbed the phone out of his friends hand, quickly typing up a text and pressing send.</p><p>"OH MY GOD" Asahi exclaimed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??" he started freaking out as he read the text message out loud.</p><p>It read:</p><p>
  <em>"Hey y/n, its Asahi :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just wanted to follow up on my offer to take you out sometime soon. I thought we could go get coffee and take a walk around campus, it looks beautiful this time of year. Are you free tomorrow by any chance?"</em>
</p><p>"How did you manage to text exactly like him?" Daichi laughed at how accurate the message was.</p><p>"Talent." Suga replied simply. "You just have to fully immerse yourself with his lovesick dorkiness, and youre set! Im gonna go take a shower, by the time I get back, she should've replied already--"</p><p>*ding*</p><p>"Well, that was sooner than I thought." Suga raised his eyebrows as Asahis phone got a text notification from you.</p><p>"She said that she'd love to, and that she's free at 9 tomorrow morning because she has a class at noon. And to, um, pick her up at her dorm so that we can walk there together." Asahi was starstruck at how eager you were with replying.</p><p>Daichi gave Asahi a firm pat on the back, "Just don't freak out if she starts acting flirty." he warned.</p><p>Asahi nodded as his heartbeat fluttered in his chest at the thought of seeing latte foam on your top lip.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>Oh my god. He seriously invited you out for coffee. And so soon!</p><p>You tried finding some sort of outfit for the next morning. He seemed to find your sweater cute, so you kept everything loose and comfortable.</p><p>Shaving every square inch of your body that night took forever, exfoliating afterwards as your clay face mask sucked all of the oil out of your pores. Even though you did have that class at noon, you were still hoping that maybe if it went well, that he would offer to hangout later that day as well. Well, heres to hoping.</p><p>You set a grand total of 6 alarms, each five minutes apart, because you would rather die then make him wait outside of your room.</p><p>Letting out a loud exhale, you bury yourself in your fresh sheets and force yourself to drift off.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I stg the smut will be next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY SMUT :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anxiety pulsing through your veins woke you up before your alarm even had the chance to.</p><p>Nerves made your hand shake as you clutched onto your mascara wand. Asahi was seriously going to be picking you up in fifteen minutes. You had already taken a shower, dressed in your outfit that was meticulously planned the day before, brushed your teeth, did your hair, and shakily put on makeup to give a somewhat good impression. Just as you got your wallet and your phone, a gentle knocking was heard at the door.</p><p>Taking a deep breath before opening it, you saw Asahi, standing there in all of his greek god-like glory.</p><p>You let out an exasperated “Hi” and he returned the greeting.</p><p> </p><p>”So, where are you taking me?” You asked as you walked slowly alongside him.</p><p>”Well, I saw this really cute cafe that I’ve gone to a few times. They have good coffee and some breakfast options we can take a look at since it’s still fairly early.” he replied.</p><p>”Sounds good! I actually haven’t eaten yet today, so I’m excited.” you smiled up at him until he looks back down at you. “I’ve noticed you’re a bit tense.” you mention playfully as you nudged him with your elbow.</p><p>”Am I?” he asked, trying to roll his shoulders out a bit, which only drew your eyes to how broad they were.</p><p>”Just a bit.” you teased. “But don’t worry, I’m a bit nervous too to be honest.”</p><p>”Really?” he asked, feeling a bit on edge as he hoped he hadn’t freaked you out in some way so far.</p><p>”I just haven’t been on a date, like, ever. And now that I finally am on one, I’m really excited that it’s with you.” you said it confidently with your arms crossed from the cooler weather.</p><p>”I find it impossible to believe that no one has ever tried to ask you out.” he looks at you incredulously as you wait to cross the street towards the cafe.</p><p>”Well, it is <em>painfully</em> true.” you giggle at his surprise.</p><p>You both easily fall into conversation, and realize that your personalities are contrasting in a good way. You were more outgoing and teased him every chance you got, while he was a bit more nervous in nature and flushed every time you made direct eye contact with him. That doesn’t necessarily mean that he was someone incapable of talking to a human, no. He was just the calm to your storm. There was a <em>click</em>.</p><p>And because of that, you started to feel a bit guilty. You felt a bit guilty whenever he looked at you while he listened to one of your dumb anecdotes, your eyes meeting his warm, honey coloured ones. </p><p>To think that you were planning on essentially using him and then going back to not knowing he existed made your heart hurt. Yet here he was, oblivious to your inner turmoil as he spoke about why he doesn’t like savoury scones, then you agreeing with him and deciding on sharing a lemon-cranberry one instead.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>“I had a lot of fun with you today.” he said nearly two hours after stepping foot in the cafe.</p><p>”I did too.” you smiled, suddenly shy at the prospect of him having enjoyed you and your playful banter. Taking in your surroundings, you see that after having decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood before parting ways, you’re strolling near his apartment buildings. “You actually mentioned living around here, haven’t you?” you asked and jumped at the buzz of your phone through your pocket.</p><p>”Oh, yeah I have two roommates in the apartment right up there.” he points to his balcony.</p><p>”Oh!” you exclaim happily as you check the notification.</p><p>”What happened?” Asahi worried.</p><p>“My lecture an hour from now was just cancelled. Something about a...” you squint at your screen. “...a sprained ankle?” you say, confused.</p><p>”Ah, those suck.” Asahi held his hands in his pocket.</p><p>”You've had one before?”</p><p>”Yeah, back in high school I landed on it wrong.”</p><p>”How'd that happen?” </p><p>“Don’t laugh, but... I was on the volleyball team. So when I spiked the ball and I landed, my ankle twisted a bit and my former teammates, <em>current roommates</em> never shut up about it.”</p><p>”Really?! Volleyball? I never would’ve guessed, but it’s nothing for me to make fun of you for, don't worry. Your roommates sound fun though.” you assure him.</p><p>”They are. They're both at work right now. So, um, if you’d like to watch a movie at my place, then we can. Only if you want to though, if you have homework or something, then you can say no.” he says this so fast that you could barely decipher the words he was saying.</p><p>”Hey, Asahi?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I’d love to.”</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>His apartment was well kempt, but that didn’t stop Asahi from apologizing whenever there was a blanket left unfolded or a pillow unfluffed.</p><p>You both settled onto the couch, about a foot apart from each other, your legs folded beneath you as you attempted to warm your feet. His eyes would drift over to the way you were sitting and playing with your fingers. He asked if an action movie that just recently came out would be okay with you to watch. "I love action movies!" was your response the may or may not have come out a little bit more enthusiastically than you had wanted. The dramatic music that filled the room as soon as he pressed play wasn't enough to distract you from your newest dilemma.</p><p>Truth be told, you were feeling a bit cold.</p><p>
  <em>How cliche would it be to just grab his arm and pull it around me?</em>
</p><p>Him being the insanely nervous gentleman he is, was almost reading your mind as he shuffled closer to your side of the couch. He carefully placed his arm over your shoulders, caressing the side of your arm with his fingers after you made no effort to move him off of you. In response to his efforts of wanting to be closer to you, you take your legs out from under you and put them across his lap, your head now close enough to lean on his shoulder. The hesitance from both of you was humorous, really. Maybe not funny enough for you to start laughing right after he started reaching for your hands with his free one.</p><p>"Shit, sorry, was that too much?" he worries as both arms raise up in the air, disappointed that you might've been making fun of him due to his cheesy, albeit currently <em>innocent</em> advances.</p><p>"No! Absolutely not Asahi," you grab his right wrist and pull it back around your shoulder, then grab his left hand, playing with his calloused fingers in a way that was bordering between being comforting and seductive. "I was just laughing out of... nervousness."</p><p>"You're nervous?" he asks, incredulously.</p><p>"Was is not obvious?" you question.</p><p>"Im sweating so much, its embarrassing! Its crazy to me, because its always so damn cold in this dingy apartment." he starts laughing along with you.</p><p>"If we're being honest here, Im sweating a lot too." your giggling dies down until theres just a genuine smile left on your face that made Asahi's heartbeat flutter even more in his chest after seeing how close in proximity your faces were.</p><p>Before you both knew it, your eyes trailed down his face, your right hand letting go of his as you reach up to his jaw to brush against the well tended beard that grew on his chin. </p><p>"The beard is cute, you know?" your voice died down to a whisper. </p><p>"Cute?"</p><p>"Yeah. I like it." you can feel his eyes glued on you as you brush your hands over his jawline, admiring his bone structure. He thought he was going to met into a puddle at how someone could be so adorable and... and <em>alluring</em>.</p><p>After a minute of the tension filled, quiet conversation left you hot and wanting, you made your next move by letting the hand that was innocently gliding across his facial hair to cup his jaw. Your eyes flitted up to his as your head leaned back a bit to take in how blown out his pupils were, and to see if his face looks nearly as hot as it feels beneath your palm. </p><p>His mouth moves as if he wants, no, <em>needs</em> to say something. </p><p>"Can I.. um, sorry if this is too forward for a first date, but, can I kiss you?" he finally says as his eyes avoid looking directly at yours.</p><p>Instead of replying, you stretch out your neck a little further as he leans his head down towards you.</p><p>His warm breath fans over your already heating face as he hovers over your lips for just a moment before finally filling the depleting space.</p><p>As soon as your lips touch, a tingly feeling rushes through your spine. In the first second of you kissing Asahi, you could tell that there was something different that you felt when comparing previous kissing experiences to this one. </p><p>Those thoughts were easily clouded as soon as they showed up in your mind, quickly replaced by the warm hand resting on your arm gripping you just bit tighter due to his excitement. All of it just felt right. The coolness of the apartment contrasted perfectly with his warm and soft lips, just starting to move a bit after a few seconds of contact. You decide on taking the next step, seeing as Asahi was still worried to push you too far. </p><p>You relaxed your tongue and swiped it across the seam of his lips, him quickly opening his mouth in response. His breath smelled like coffee, and tasted like the most exhilarating vanilla latte you have ever drank in your life. </p><p>As soon as your tongues hesitantly made contact, he silently groaned at the new feeling. His mind was hazy, only filled with how gentle yet sure your movements started to be. He let go of the hand that was holding his and put it on your waist, making your unoccupied hand cup the other side of his heating face.</p><p>After a few subtle tugs on your side, you get the memo and remove your legs from his lap, only to straddle him on the couch without breaking the sensual kiss. </p><p>Based on the brief pause, you thought that maybe you did the wrong thing. You thought that maybe his tugging was simply his polite way of asking to pull away. You disconnect from him with the lightest smack of your lips seemingly echoing in the near quiet apartment, explosions still quietly sounding off on the tv. You got ready to apologize profusely and walk all the way back to campus in order to spend the rest of your day wallowing in your dorm. As you braced yourself on his shoulders, the hands now on your hips tightened slightly to prevent yourself from hoisting back over his lap.</p><p>"Im sorry, I just thought that you wanted me to do that, but then you stopped kissing me back for a second, so I thought I made you uncomfortable. So Im sorry if I did, and I think Ill go now, so... yeah." you ramble and nervously play with your fingers as you sit up slightly on his lap.</p><p>"I <em>wanted</em> you to um, do that. Theres no need for you to leave! I was really enjoying it, actually. Thats why I paused for a second, I probably just short circuited." he chuckled slightly as his hands went down to the tops of your thighs and caressed them gently, assuring you that he wanted to do this with you.</p><p>"I really liked it too." you laugh a bit along with him. "So, could we keep going?" you tried rebuilding your confidence, even if it was just by a small bit.</p><p>"Yes, for sure." he said eagerly as he looked back at your lips, still glistening with saliva from the heated kiss you had shared just a moment ago.</p><p>"Was there anything you particularly liked when we were kissing? I just wanna make you feel good." you asked him before he leaned in any further. "I've heard <em>way</em> too many stories of people not asking about that kind of stuff, and it always turns out bad." you let out an awkward laugh.</p><p>"Oh, well," he adjusted how he was sitting on the couch, accidentally rubbing his semi-hard cock against you, hoping you didn't notice. You did. "I liked everything. Maybe just," he brushes his hand against your face, "well, I liked it when you held my face, but I think I just enjoy being touched in general. It makes things exciting for me, you know?" </p><p>"You like being touched?" you question with a small smirk appearing on your face. You lean back a little bit for your hands to have more space for what you were going to do next. You put your hand to his now obviously hard cock as you experimentally stroke it through his pants, still not enough to satisfy the ache. His breath hitched as eyes darted from your smug grin to the way your small hand rubbed him rhythmically.</p><p>"Y-yes, I do." he swallows nervously.</p><p>Your right hand continues your movements as the other reaches for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. He eagerly takes it off, revealing the sharp dips and curves of his abdomen. Your dream from the night before definitely did not do him justice. Your left hand ran up the sections of his abs, brushing against his soft skin. He sighs as the stroking from your right hand gets even faster. His bliss was temporary, as you abruptly stop to give him a final lingering kiss on his lips. Stepping off of the couch, you cut him off and ask,</p><p>"Do you want to have sex with me?" you bluntly asked.</p><p>"Yes, I <em>really</em> do." he replies eagerly.</p><p>"Um, before we go further, I just..." you felt terrible. You went into this hoping to get a quick fuck, an orgasm or two, before leaving and going on with your life. You had never expected to want this giant man to do more than just touch you sexually. Although that would most definitely be a perk of being with him. There were sparks when you met, when you laughed at his milk foam moustache before purposefully putting some on your top lip to match, and when you kissed his perfect lips for the first time.</p><p>"You can tell me." he assures you with a smile although he's still a bit breathless from your gentle ministrations.</p><p>"I first gave you my number because Im the biggest vigin ever, and I just wanted to get it over with. When I ran into you, I thought, 'Oh wow, this is perfect! Some hot guy who seems nice and doesn't seem to physically gag at my appearance! Maybe I can use him to satisfy my need to feel wanted!'." your arms cross in embarrassment. "I guess I just went into this... not thinking that I would want to see you again. But I sound crazy, and Im shaking despite the fact that I was literally touching your dick a minute ago!" </p><p>"Y/n." he calls your name as he blushes. "I didn't expect to feel this way about you, nor did I expect to do this kind of stuff on a first date. To be completely honest, Im shaking too." he chuckles and gently grabs your trembling hands in his. "I want to see you again too."</p><p>"So you're not mad at me for admitting that I went into this wanting to use you because you're hot?" you raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Not at all. You're insanely hot too." he tries keeping eye contact with you.</p><p>At those words, you shake off his hands and lean down to the button of his pants. Looking up for a silent nod of consent, you get it and peel back the zipper. He lifts his hips, takes off his pants, and kicks off his socks until he's left in only his boxers. He sits up from his position on the couch and slides his hands from your hips up to your waist underneath your sweater. </p><p>Asahi was being so gentle and respectful, meaning there was no doubt in your mind that he didn't want you in this moment. The insecurities continued to bubble in the back of your head as you held your breath and let him take off your sweater. He stared at your body in awe as his hands drag all across you, reassuring you with gentle words of affirmation, small mutters of "You're beautiful" and "Gorgeous" between slow kisses against your lips. </p><p>He stands up with a large hand on your waist and the other on the back of your head, slowly inching forward to continue the amazing coffee tasting kisses. He initiates tongue this time, a bit more sure and determined, as you unbutton your own pants with your lips still connected. You pull away, "Your room?" you ask breathlessly while looking at him. His eyes are glued onto the sight of your heavy panting, evident through the way your breasts put more tension over the lace trimmed cups of your bra. He nodded as he bent down to grab your ass and stands back up straight, your legs instinctively wrapping around his strong waist as he leans down to the remote to turn off the tv, as he sighs at the feeling of you placing featherlight kisses along his jawline with your arms tight around his neck. Feeling a bit more bold as he takes long strides down his hallway, you flatten your tongue along the juncture of his neck, before finding the spot that makes him shiver slightly. You smile against his skin and suck at that specific area. What happens immediately shocked you to the core.</p><p>He<em> whimpered.</em></p><p>Pleased with his reaction, you leave gentle nibbles around the area before sucking on it again to make the hickey darker. He pushes the door to his room open and gently lays you down on the bed after you detached your lips from his neck. </p><p>"I liked that." he gushed as you got yourself comfortable to sit with your back facing against the headboard. He sat down beside you and motioned for you to straddle him just like you had ten minutes ago on the couch. As you went back to settle over him, he kisses you as though it comes naturally to him. While he planned for it to be a quick peck before moving on, you press yourself further on him until your chests are touching.</p><p>Of course, your annoying bra was in the way, so you unclipped it and slid the straps off your shoulders, flinging the bra onto the floor and removing the hand that was busy kneading from your hips, to your ass, up to your bare back, and back down again. You grab both hands and lean back just enough for him to understand what you wanted him to do. He then began to do what was asked of him, your hips slowly started to move against the bulge in his boxers, and his hands slowly fondled your breasts. Your legs were slightly spread out with the way you sat on him, you slowly grinned down as his cock rubbed onto your already throbbing clit in the most delicious way.</p><p>Him, being the excited teenager he was, had to contain himself as he got to feel your pillowy breasts against the expanse of his broad chest. He slowly experimented with what made you react the best. As he felt your mouth open while it was slotted against his, he noticed that you specifically enjoyed when his thumbs brushed over your nipples. He pulls back from the kiss as you desperately try to chase after his lips again, so he dips his head down to your shoulder, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses up to the sweet spot of your neck as he gently twisted each nipple with his thumb and forefinger until they pebbled. He found himself getting addicted to the little noises you made every time he decided to gently bite down along your collarbone, then lick a straight stripe along his trail to sooth your plush skin.</p><p>You worried that you may not have been vocal enough, and now was a better time than ever to test out if dirty talk was your thing.</p><p>"I love it when you suck on my neck like that, ngh~" he latches down on the other side. You don't like that hes the only one actually doing something to please the other person. As another part of your experiment, you lift your arms from his shoulders and trail your hands down his searing skin, until you brush over <em>his</em> nipples, making him shudder at his heightened sensitivity. You coo,</p><p>"Awe, Asahi. You like it when I play with your cute little nipples, huh? Well I don't mind~ You're just so muscular and strong, I cant help but want to make you feel good." your fingers begin the same ministrations that he's gifting you with.</p><p>It was apparent that he enjoyed it when you took the lead. The man was definitely a fiend for praise as well, you both had that in common. He also didn't seem to mind it when you offered to do something, "a bit more... fun." </p><p>Scooting back to sit further down on his thighs, you palm over his boxers the same way that you did when you were sitting on the couch. He releases your collarbone from between his teeth and drops his forehead against your shoulder as he tries controlling his breathing.</p><p>"Maybe we should get completely naked?" he recommended, trying to still his shaky voice.</p><p>"Needy, are we?" you tease as you get off him to remove your panties, watching him remove those fitted navy blue boxers that hug his strong legs oh so deliciously. Those thighs will truly be the death of you.</p><p>Once you slowly peel off your underwear, the wet spot left behind doesn't go unnoticed by Asahi. He groans under his breath at the sight of you and your soft, plush skin, subconsciously grabbing ahold of your rounded out hips only to squeeze the skin gently between his palms. Those kind hands move up past your love handles, appreciating every fresh stretch mark and 'flaw' in sight.</p><p>His palms are splayed flat on your back and move around the front, wary of letting go for even a second as he reaches to grip at your free breasts. He weighed them in his hands as his eyes were trained perfectly on them. </p><p>"You're so beautiful, y/n."</p><p>"Really? Well you can do more than just touch with your hands. If anything, I want you to do more than that. Can you do something <em>more</em> for me, Asahi?" you asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Definitely." he smirks as you both enjoy the lighthearted affection that makes this experience just the smallest bit less stressful.</p><p>He used his thumb and forefingers to tease your already hard nipples once again, making your heart beat faster beneath his palms. He takes a leap of faith and moves his head down towards your breasts and starts leaving small kisses along the swell of the flesh, before having those simple pecks escalate into more steamy open mouthed kisses. Your back instinctively arches and your eyes close as you hum towards his gentle ministrations making their way to your hardened buds. </p><p>"Mmm, that feels so good, Asahi" you mutter with your arms still clutching his shoulders and running down his strong chest before tweaking his nipples in time with his suckling on yours. His soft whimpers and humming sends vibrations tingling through your back. You would spend the rest of your life in this moment, this relaxation, warmth, and bliss.</p><p>But you didn't want that at this moment.</p><p>You needed more.</p><p>This man, this... strong, bearded, grown ass man... was latched onto you, as if he were trying to milk you for all you're worth.</p><p>"Asahi, I get that you're infatuated with my boobs, but youre really turning me on, so could we keep going?"</p><p>He releases from your nipple, now wet with his spit, and looks up at you you like a dissapointed, yet still excited puppy. You, of course giggle at that and slip your fingers down his waistband. All of the advice of what to do and what not to do from your more experienced friends was really paying off at this point. Your heart was still pounding against your ribcage, but you could see in the lust of Asahis eyes that he couldn't detect your nervousness, either that or he is just so completely blinded by lust that he couldn't even notice. </p><p>His hips lift and you drag his boxers down his toned legs as his cock bobs out, standing tall and proud. You inhale a sharp breath before gripping it firmly around the base as he groans in pleasure, his back still leaned against his headboard.</p><p>"Y/n, oh- that feels so mmm good-" he mutters under his breath when you slowly stroke him, wary not to hold on too tight.</p><p>"Just tell me what you want me to do. I want you to feel as good as you can, baby." you coo at him while keeping eye contact and pinching teasingly at a nipple once again. He thrusts into your hand every time you twist in a particularly enticing way.</p><p>"Maybe hold.., nah- hold it a bit tighter." you follow his instructions and focus a majority of your attention towards the tip of his dick, spitting on it as he looks at your mouth in a daze, shivering as your thumb grazes over the tip featherlight, smearing his precum over the angry red throbbing dick in your hands. "And I want to~ make you feel good too!" his voice cracks at the end of his profession.</p><p>He dwarfs you in size, despite the extra curves that he simply sees as more of you to pay attention to, and cautiously leans a hand towards your naked pussy, still splayed open as you stay straddled on him. The sheer shock he felt as he felt the result of your lust didn't go unnoticed by you. He simply <em>felt</em> the effect he had on you and kept switching his view from his now glistening finger and your giggling face.</p><p>"Shit, sorry, that was just very hot." he breathed.</p><p>"<em>Show me</em> how hot you found that then, Asahi." you smirk at him and let out a shaky moan as his finger finds a place at your entrance, gathering your arousal and dragging it towards your sensitive clit, finding more comfort as you guide him in what to do, "Just small little circles, yeah, fuck, like that."</p><p>Your little moans paired with his only spurred you both on further, running your hands over each others bodies, occasionally playing with his balls, his hands going behind you to grip your ass and move you closer to him. As minutes went by, praise ping-ponging between you both before sloppy kisses ensue, you both get more desperate for that sweet, sweet release. </p><p>"Put a finger in, Asahi." you say after splitting from a steamy kiss. He complies and slowly slips one in, the foreplay only making it so much easier as his hips snap in tune with your pumping on him. He looks intently at your face in order to gauge your reactions before slipping a second thick finger in. You whine from the slight burning stretch, knowing that his cock will only be harder to fit in. So you decided to stick with his scissoring fingers, preparing you for whats to come.</p><p>"Youre so warm, y/n. I love the noises you make." he moans, feeling his relief coming very soon. The way you spit into your palm like a pro made him shiver, feeling your sweet, warm spit on his cock, as your pussy makes quiet squelching noises, sends his senses into overdrive. Now you're grinding against his fingers, him feeling that familiar feeling wave upon him.</p><p>"Y/N! Im- gonna cum!"</p><p>"Cum for me, Asahi! Do it in my mouth." you pulled his fingers out of your and stroked him even faster, using an arm to keep his waist from moving around in pleasure as you wrapped your mouth against the hot tip of his cock, moaning as his hips push forward and still, spurting his warm, salty cum down your throat with a whimper as you suck him through his pleasure. Sure, you were frustrated that you didn't get to your peak, but based on how Asahi was still half hard, you knew he had it in him to continue.</p><p>He pulled you even closer, putting two fingers back into you easily after having done so just a few moments ago. Your back arched forward into him, your breasts pressed into his hard chest as he started curling his fingers towards himself, more confident as your moans got louder and louder, his fingers never letting up until that one sweet sentence. </p><p>"Im gonna cum~" you put your arms around his shoulders, bracing yourself for what will definitely be the best orgasm of your life. What was unexpected though, was when his fingers slowly pulled out of you, and instead rubbed furiously at your clit, the other arm holding you flush against him as you grabbed his face in both hands and smashed your lips together, swallowing a loud moan as you reached the ultimate peak of bliss. His relentless circling slowed and he comforted you, and you him, after what would only be described as helping each other masturbate.</p><p>"That was.." you started.</p><p>"Insane. In a very good way." he sighed.</p><p>"Took the words right out of my mouth."</p><p>You sat, still on his lap, in silence as you tried recuperating for a few minutes and catching up with your still horny thoughts. His hands soothingly gazed over your back, as yours combed his hair out of the bun with your fingers.</p><p>"Do you still want to, you know?' Asahi breaks the silence.</p><p>"Um, yes, for sure." you replied in a joking tone, like you usually do when youre nervous, and you ask him an important question: "Do you have condoms? And lube? Because in case no ones ever told you, uh, you are <em>hung</em>, and I don't want to have to go through more pain than I have to for my first time."</p><p>"Its in my nightstand actually." he said almost too casually when you looked at him in slight surprise. "No! Its not like that, um, my roommates always tease me for never being 'active', so they got me that stuff as a gag gift. I honestly never thought Id use any of it."</p><p>"Well, Im here now."</p><p>"You are." he smiled with you.</p><p>"So, big man." you patted his shoulders and leaned over to take the unopened box of condoms, checking the expiration date of them along with the lube, and you peeled the cardboard off. Asahi found it adorable to see how focused you were while reading the instructions. After dutifully reading how to put one on, you grab his semi hard cock much to his surprise, and stroke him while kissing softly on his neck to get him all riled up again. The packet is carefully peeled open when you had to stop yourself from getting too carried away as you heard his grunts and whimpers of pleasure when you sucked on previous hickeys.</p><p>The condom is rolled on quickly, and you both took a deep breath after popping open the half empty bottle of lube.</p><p>"I see you've already used this, hm?" you teased as you poured out a generous amount on his protected cock.</p><p>"I have needs." he mockingly says with his red tipped ears.</p><p>"Especially now, am I right? I know Im needy at least, for you to fill me up and make me cum again." you seductively say to him. You position yourself over his tip, the mixture of your previous release and the excessive lube you had just applied making the tip pop in easily. You immediately feel a bit of that familiar burning sensation from when he fingered you, but this felt... better?</p><p>"Tell me when to slow down, okay baby?" he says with a strained voice with a hand caressing your face after seeing you briefly wince.</p><p>"Please, move up a little." he shortly thrusts up into you little by little, feeling just how warm and wet you were for the very first time. The gentle moving and pausing for you to catch your breath kept going until you begged him while clawing at his back, to move faster. Hes now buried deep inside of you, veins pulsing at how you tugged his hair back a bit every time he reached a spot that warmed you even further.</p><p>"Asahi!" you scold him for going at an agonizingly slow pace. </p><p>"Baby, I just wanna be sure I don't hurt you." if this had been any other time, you would be blushing profusely and trip over your words from the newly introduced pet names. But at this point, you needed him to flip you on your back and do the rest of the work. You needed it.</p><p>"Please! You're not hurting me! Do I have to be very vulgar with my wording then?" you question, hissing as he starts moving again. "Because to be completely honest, that would be a huge turn on-" !" you yelp in surprise and find you laying on his comfortable pillow, looking up at Asahi with his hair down, tickling your nose as he hovered over your face.</p><p>"Im going to go slow first. Then I'll gradually speed up like you want, okay?" his authoritative voice sending chills down your spine.</p><p>"Please." you ask breathlessly.</p><p>And the steady pace continues. The control he has over his body is admirable, only every faltering when you drag your nails down his chest after a particularly deep thrust. When he couldn't hold himself from going faster, he snaps his hips into you right when you were about to taunt him into doing so. </p><p>"AH~" you gasp at the sudden speed. He could see you enjoyed it, and it was difficult for him to sustain his overly anxious personality when you moaned his name the way you were just now, he lost the control to ask if you were okay with things although your actions and begging gave him more than enough indication that you wanted him to do what he had just done.</p><p>His hands were gripped at your hips, pistoning into you just enough not to hurt you, but to bring the both of you to that same zappy feeling that made your breathing choppy and his rhythm thrown off. Desperately trying not to finish so much earlier than you, which would be much to his embarrassment, he flips his hair to one side so that it doesn't tickle your face as he burrows his into your neck, sucking and nibbling at all the weak spots he remembered from before. His bruising grip on your waist stays on one side when he circles around your clit the way you loved it before, and rubbed in time with his thrusts, trying to keep everything at a maintainable pace. You gush at the attention hes giving you all over your body when you feel your orgasm creeping up, trying to break through at the way Asahis cock deliciously stretches you out. The soreness would come whether or not he was gentle, so any pain in your muscles will be very much worth it.</p><p>Muffling your voice with the right side of his pillow as Asahi quiets his in your shoulder, your eyes flutter shut when he hits that one, specific spot. The spot that people claimed made them see stars, which you had found out was in fact, true. The way your lungs and heart must have been working should've been categorized as superhuman, your hips meeting with his, grazing that perfect spot nearly every time until a harsh rub on your clit makes all of your muscles clench, your vaginas warmth squeezing Asahi so hard that he burst at the same time. </p><p>The strangled noises you both let out as he slowed down and gently pulled out after his high made it very clear that what just happened was-</p><p>"Wow" </p><p>"Yeah... wow." you laugh at how exasperated your voices sounded, and scrunched your face up at the feeling of Asahi pulling out of you slowly. You didn't like the emptiness and how sticky your body felt after the rigorous sex you had just had.</p><p>Asahi sits up, the muscles on his back strained as he sits up on the edge of the bed to tie up his full condom and throw it out in the conjoined bathroom that you had noticed existed just now. He walks out, bashful that he was still buck naked as he walks back over to you, still laying down and trying to catch your breath.</p><p>"I don't really know what to do now." you state, propping yourself up on your elbows.</p><p>"Ill go get our um, our clothes from the living room, and Ill bring us some water, okay? Because Im really thirsty after that." he picks up his boxers to put them on, not because anyone was home, but because he felt awkward going to the communal space naked.</p><p>Once he left, you picked up the other half of the clothes while still sitting straight on the bed, since you felt the slight soreness between your legs, and didn't trust the numbness that you still felt. You folded both of your clothes in separate piles right when he trudged back in, smiling as he saw the outline of your figure placing his shirt on his pile.</p><p>"I brought a glass of water." he says as he hands it out to you, pretending not to be entranced by your body that still had a light sheen of sweat on it.</p><p>"Thanks." you look up and smile. "Also, um, I feel weird for asking, but, could I take a shower?"</p><p>"Yes! Of course, shit, sorry for not asking you first." he winces as he thought of how inconsiderate he felt.</p><p>"No, don't worry about it. But if you really want me to forgive you..." you purred, ignoring the burning of your legs.</p><p>"What would that be?" he asked, with his heartbeat speeding back up again.</p><p>"Shower with me." you say simply. "Its the least you could do after making my pussy so sore." you joked and laughed, throwing your head back after his eyes widened from your vulgar language along with the blush inducing proposition.</p><p>"The shower is pretty small, so if youre okay with that, then of course. Well, we just had sex a few minutes ago so how much closer could we get?" you both laugh with each other.</p><p>He reaches a hand out to you and lifts you up slowly once you've taken it. You stumble a bit and reassure him that you're okay when you wobble a bit on your feet. </p><p>"You didn't go too hard, I swear Im okay! Just tired." you yelp when he lifts you up bridal style, an arm looped around his shoulder and the other covering your naked stomach in embarrassment.</p><p>"Please, just let me take care of you." he continues to insist.</p><p>His body radiated heat, the lust of past moments replayed in your head. He was so kind. He <em>is</em> kind.</p><p>He starts running the water so that your sweaty bodies and sore muscles have the chance to relax beneath the beating stream of the shower. He steps in first, still holding your hand as he leads you to watch your step due to the lowered tiles of the shower floor. No words are said when he places his hands onto your waist in order to let you stand under the strongest area of water pressure. Your hands hold firmly onto his forearms, wary of slipping. You looked up at him, questioning if it was okay for you to stand under the water with your eyes before he answered your question by lifting his right hand off of your waist and reached it over to grab his body wash. Your waist is completely released as a small amount of the shower gel is squeezed into his hand. He warms it up with his hands before going back to lather your body in the familiar citrusy, yet masculine scent.</p><p>His large hands rubbed over your shoulders, down to your elbows, and back to the front to hesitantly cup your breasts. You let out a shaky sigh at how his body radiated warmth and comfort, brushing over your sensitive body before moving to your back. Your sigh once more and reach your arms around him with a head buried in his chest. He stiffened for a second before melting into you as well. </p><p>Pulling back, he squeezes you into him to get you to look up. Before you had the chance to ask him anything, he captured your lips in a sweet and firm kiss. The steam of the shower, paired with the pure comfort he provided you with, made you want to drop onto your knees, open your mouth wide and-</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*SLAM*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The front door of the apartment was pushed open aggressively, making Asahis hold on you so tight that you could barely breathe. You had of course known that it was most likely his roommates coming back from their shifts at work. </p><p>"Asahi- you're kinda strangling me here" you whispered.</p><p>"Shit, sorry!" he whispered back as he slowly loosened his vice grip on you.</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi! We just came back from work! I don't feel like cooking, could we just order pizza again?" A voice called through the apartment.</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" Asahi shouted back to him.</p><p>"By the way Suga, you're gonna have to clean up this time. You cant just keep making Asahi do it." a lower voice gently scolds the person that the first voice belonged to. </p><p> </p><p>"Suga seems like a lot of fun." you giggle into his ear with your arms still flung around his neck.</p><p>"Definitely not looking forward to you meeting him." Asahi grumbles back to you, nuzzling his face into your neck, gently sucking on your weak spot, which makes you whimper one of those oh so seductive noises once again. "You'll both make fun of me together. But him and Daichi are both good people, so don't worry."</p><p>You take in a sharp inhale and continue, "Not as fun as I am, I hope?" you tease him.</p><p>A hand slithers down the curve of your back, palming at the plush skin of your ass, giving it a playful squeeze. You yelp and slap a hand over your mouth when he hitches your leg over his waist, slowly grinding into your pussy thats quickly slicking back up for the gorgeous man in front of you.</p><p>"Never." he breathily states, quieting your noises with his mouth over yours. </p><p>Tongues entwining, hands travelling, and a quite<em> literally</em> steamy make out session ensues.</p><p>When you dry off and awkwardly stumble into the kitchen to greet Asahis roommates for the first time about twenty minutes later, you're grateful that they pretended they hadn't heard your noises and didn't ask why your legs were so wobbly. It was painfully obvious based on the hickeys littering Asahis neck, but you appreciated their courtesy.</p><p>It was funny when Asahi called to rant later that day about how they made fun of him for what felt like hours on end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope that was a good enough try for my first time writing smut lmao.</p><p>recommend more one shots for me to do along with what characters to write in those scenarios! </p><p>follow my mf tiktok if you feel like it @ ramenflour (because my hairs pink and wavy like ramona flowers #manicpixiedreamgirl)</p><p>leave a kudos and a comment I guess :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>